


In This Space With You

by Xylianna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fate Swap, Multi, Poly, advisor!crowe, i haven't used this many tags in a while, ladies polyship roadtrip, mention of lunafreya/gentiana, mostly the d/s part, princess!lunafreya, shield!aranea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Lunafreya and her friends travel from Insomnia towards her wedding to Gentiana in Altissa. They stop in Hammerhead along the way.
Relationships: Crowe Altius/Cindy Aurum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Aranea Highwind, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Gentiana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	In This Space With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shepherd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/gifts).



> Thank you to my dear beta, who will be properly credited after the veil of anonymity is lifted <3 (now that we're off anon... thanks, [aliatori](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori)! )
> 
> Happy Holidays, dear recipient! This is the piece I started shortly after I got my assignment. But then I randomly wrote the other piece I posted! However I still wanted to finish this one, because I adore the idea of the ladies being the ones on the roadtrip. Add in the chance to make it poly and just a bit kinky, and I had a great time writing it. Thanks for such wonderful prompts, and I hope you enjoy!

Her Majesty Lunafreya Nox Fleuret was _bored_.

“Are we there yet?” she asked, crisp words punctuated with such a massive yawn, it earned her a playful elbow in the side from the friend sitting beside her.

“Nope,” Aranea Highwind, Shield of the Princess, replied with an extra pop on the ‘p’. “You have eyes. You can see that we aren’t. So why the whining?”

“Just tired of sitting,” Luna mumbled, feeling irrationally irritated at how long the drive was taking. First they have car trouble mere miles out of Insomnia. Then they get lost and have to double back. Now they were finally en route to Galdin Quay by way of Hammerhead, and Lunafreya was anxious to arrive at their stopover point so she could get out of the car and stretch her legs a little.

“Not much longer, Highness. Hang in there.” Kind words spoken with a cheer not many would feel after a day on the road, but that was Crowe Altius for you. Her friendly diplomacy served her well as the Princess’s Royal Advisor, and her arcane acumen ensured she was a valuable bodyguard and officer of the Crownsguard.

 _My Queensglaive someday_ , Lunafreya mused. _And marrying Gentiana takes me one step closer._

Ah, Gentiana. They had corresponded via diary, transported by Luna’s mystical canine friends, but hadn’t been able to see each other in years. It was far too long, but they would be reunited soon. They were having the wedding in Gentiana’s hometown as a symbol of the alliance formed between Altissia and Insomnia, though truth be told, it was a mere formality. Peace had reigned over all Eos for over a century, and that didn’t seem likely to change any time soon.

But appearances were important. Luna knew she was lucky to be able to marry for love as well as politics, and would do her duty, attending first a ceremony conducted entirely in Altissian (of which she only understood the basics) and then a second in High Tenebraean back home (at least she spoke that language a little better).

“Could y’all settle down? I’m tryna focus on the road,” Cindy drawled from where she sat in the passenger seat. Luna’s childhood best friend, Cindy Aurum had managed to score a position in the elite Crownsguard by virtue of hard work and grit, the two pillars by which her Grandfather Cid had raised her. It was at his place that they would all be staying tonight, and Cindy was eager to see him again. “Ah’m worried about that kid Paw Paw hired to help him,” she fretted. “He better be doin’ right by him or Ah’ll set him straight,” she said with narrowed eyes.

“Relax, sugarcane. I’m sure it’s fine,” Aranea soothed, reaching to pat Cindy’s shoulder from where she sat behind her. Luna watched as Cindy reached up to clasp the hand and give it a squeeze, and observed the tender smile the two shared.

“Cut out that mushy stuff,” Crowe complained, though her words were wrapped in a flirtatious purr. “I have to keep my eyes on the road, and you know how distracting you are.”

Luna sighed inwardly and stared out the window, chin resting in one hand. She wondered how much things would change after the wedding. Because Gentiana wasn’t the only woman she loved; she loved each of these three traveling with her, her Queensguard-to-be some day in the (pray let it be distant) future.

The four of them had worked so closely together over the years that they all bonded in a tight friendship that, as they had grown older and gained additional privacy once Lunafreya had her own apartment in the city, blossomed into _more_. They were a loving quad, egalitarian in every way in their personal lives despite the ranks of their public lives, and while everyone was on board and excited with Luna’s upcoming nuptials, she knew that adding another person into the mix, even someone as amazing as Gentiana, was going to bring change.

But Luna had no desire to spend this precious time with her friends moping. She leaned against Aranea’s strength and lay her head on her Shield’s muscular shoulder. “You make a good pillow.”

Aranea rested her cheek against the crown of Luna’s head, and Luna could feel the chuckle rumble through her body. “Happy to be of service.”

She must have fallen asleep, because she was startled back into consciousness when the car was turned off. Lunafreya sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking out the window to confirm that they were at Hammerhead. When she spied the diner, her stomach growled and she laughed. The sun was starting to set, and she thought that grabbing a quick meal and heading to bed sounded like the perfect plan.

Getting out of the car, Luna was content to hang back and let Cindy take the lead as they walked into the mechanic shop and greeted her grandfather, Cid, who was holding court in a folding chair, his grizzled face shadowed beneath an equally worn Hammerhead cap. His eyes sparked with an intelligence that hadn’t diminished one bit despite his advanced years.

She didn’t really pay much attention as they spoke. Perhaps that was rude, but she was truly exhausted, and she knew Cindy wanted to catch up with him more than include everyone in the conversation, anyway. So she had the perfect view when a young man walked out the back.

He was… eye catching, was the best way to describe him, Lunafreya decided. His red shorts were so short that at first she wondered if he had decided to come to work in his underwear. He wore work boots and a cloth vest sewn over with so many patches you could barely see the black fabric beneath. Squinting, Luna thought they bore images of band logos, which would correlate to the headset covering his ears, music blaring so loudly she could hear it from where she stood.

She felt her cheeks heat and made a concerted effort to keep her eyes on his striking violet-blue eyes—a challenge since he wore no shirt beneath the vest—and those shorts were clinging so tightly they didn’t leave much to the imagination. Yes, she might be traveling with her three girlfriends en route to wed her fiance, but that didn’t make her blind.

“Hi,” she offered, seeing that Cindy and Cid were too engrossed in each other to notice the young man, who must be the new hire Cindy was griping about on the ride there.

“Hi!” His response was as sunny as his messy blonde hair, and when he grinned it was oddly charming the way the grease smear on his face highlighted his cheekbone. “Welcome to Hammerhead!” He walked past Luna and the other women towards their car and whistled low and long. “Man, this car is gorgeous! I’m not sure if I want to repair it or take pictures of it. Maybe both!”

“She don’t need any repairs.” Of course Cindy would immediately hear someone speaking of her beloved Regalia. It might be Lunafreya’s car, but Cindy loved it far more than she ever would. “You just keep your paws off her.”

He lifted his hands and stepped back in an exaggerated manner, laughing. “Alright, alright. Sorry. You must be Cindy — only a relation of Cid’s would be that protective of their vehicle.” He turned back to Luna. “That must make you…” Those amethyst eyes widened and he swept a low bow, tipping his head back to meet her eyes while he held the awkward position. “Princess Lunafreya.”

“Get up,” she said uncomfortably. She’d been hoping on this trip for a little less formality, since she would certainly get her fill of that once they reached Altissia. “Nice to meet you, er…?” she trailed off, not knowing his name.

“Prompto. Prompto Argentum.” He stuck out a hand for her to shake, then withdrew it with a grimace after realizing it was coated in motor oil and who knew what else.

The rest of the introductions were made quickly, and then Prompto went back to work, Cindy went with Cid to his small upstairs apartment to watch a game on television, and that left Luna, Crowe, and Aranea to fend for themselves.

“I’m starving,” Aranea announced. She pointed at the diner, a huge sign over the door proclaiming it to be Takka’s Pit Stop. “Let’s go grab a bite.”

“I’ll grab a bite right now,” Crowe chuckled, playfully nipping at Aranea’s lips before sliding one arm around her waist and the other around Luna’s as the three began to walk towards the restaurant.

“Food first,” Luna decreed. “When we order, I’ll reserve the caravan. Cindy can join us when she’s ready.” Inwardly she was simmering with anticipation of just what Cindy would walk in on. Lunafreya owned the fact she was an exhibitionist, and she delighted in engaging in that behavior with her girlfriends. Consent was key, and she wasn’t one to force her kink on anyone unsuspecting. In fact, she wouldn’t be surprised if Cindy lingered with her grandfather not only to catch up with him, but with the hope of catching her lovers in a salacious situation when she finally did join them.

A bell jingled cheerfully as they pushed open the door, and Aranea split off from them to grab a table while Luna and Crowe went to the counter.

“Welcome to Takka’s,” the proprietor smiled at them. “How can I help you?”

While Crowe looked over the menu, Luna secured their lodgings for the night, putting the key into her pocket. This place served simple fare, but Lunafreya was delighted at the prospect of cheeseburgers and fries, worlds away from all the high end delicacies that would be served during their stay in Altissia. She knew she was coming from a place of privilege by having experienced enough royal banquets to dislike much of the food, but, at the end of the day, she was just glad for something edible and tasty.

They joined Aranea in the booth and didn’t have to wait long before a waiter brought out their plates. Not much conversation happened during this meal because they were all so focused on eating, but Luna enjoyed listening to the radio and people watching. Considering Hammerhead was out in the middle of the Leide wilderness, the diner was surprisingly crowded.

She watched the sunset out the window and sighed. One day closer to her marriage; one day closer to her destiny. But, it should still take a while to complete their trip, and Lunafreya was determined to eke out every last second of freedom that remained to her. Not that wedding Gentiana was a prison, anything but. However, the marriage of state was a reminder of the role she had been born into it, that one day she would rule over all of Lucis… and she was nowhere near ready to assume that heavy burden.

Gentiana, though. If Luna was honor bound to wed for political gain, she couldn’t have been any luckier in her chosen spouse.

They had known each other since early childhood, their families visiting each other twice a year and the girls keeping in communication in between visits by writing in a diary carried between them by dear Umbra, Lunafreya’s beloved dog. It wasn’t the same as actually spending time together, but as the years marched onwards and the twice yearly visits slowed to only one a year, then one every few years, the writing helped to keep their friendship alive. Luna had developed a crush on Gentiana when she was a teenager, and one night when Aranea had swiped a bottle of rum and they all drank a little too much, Luna had confessed her feelings via that book. She cringed now to think how sloppy the writing had been, how artless the words, but Gentiana had been delighted and had sent Umbra back to her the following day, her return note simply saying: ‘Me, too. <3’

And now they would see each other again for the first time in years, and by the end of the visit, they would be wives. It was… it was a _lot_.

“Come back to us,” Crowe murmured, reaching under the table to lay a hand on Luna’s knee, squeezing gently. “Let’s get you to bed, Highness. You need to rest.”

“Yeah, I bet you’re absolutely planning to let her sleep when we get there,” Aranea said with a playful leer and a wink. “So dedicated to your duties, O Royal Advisor and Chamberlain.”

They stood and began to walk out, so Crowe’s voice was pitched low enough that only they three could hear when she fired off her insouciant rejoinder, “I’ll show you _dedication_ when we get there, Shield.”

Lunafreya hadn’t even made it all the way inside the caravan and she was hauled to the bedroom, one arm grasped by Aranea and the other by Crowe, who kicked the door shut behind them.

“Take off your clothes,” Aranea ordered after shoving her onto the bed.

“Ooh, and you’d better be quiet,” Crowe purred, sidling up to Aranea who promptly put an arm around her shoulders, gloved hand reaching down to squeeze one breast. “We had to leave the main door open for Cindy, so we wouldn’t want to attract anyone’s attention.”

Realizing she was holding her breath, she released it, forcing herself to inhale and assume a steady cadence despite the frantic pounding of her heart. They always knew exactly what she needed, these wonderful women that she loved so much. When Luna was too caught up in the bond of her duty, she often found solace in an entirely different form of bondage: serving her three lovers as their submissive behind closed doors.

Crowe reached out and slapped Luna across the face and she yelped in response, rubbing her cheek with a whimper — though she couldn’t deny how the sharp pain had made her so immediately wet.

“Aranea gave you an order,” Crowe reminded her. “You. Naked. _Now_.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Luna’s voice was breathy, and she reached behind herself to unzip her simple blue travel dress. She knelt up on the bed and pulled the garment off over her head, arching her back to best show off her creamy curves. Sometimes, Luna wished she had larger breasts, like Aranea or Cindy, but times like this the ability to go braless was an absolute blessing. She could hear the pair of gasps from her girlfriends as her body was revealed to their hungry eyes, clothed only in a pair of blue satin panties and slip on shoes.

Before Luna could take off her underwear, Aranea pounced, pushing her back and straddling her waist. “You hesitated, Princess,” she said in a sing-song tone, one hand fisting in Luna’s golden tresses and the other cupping her cheek tenderly. “You know you are to obey us instantly. Unless you need to use your safeword. Say it for me?”

“Sylleblossom,” Luna murmured, staring up lovingly into Aranea’s verdant gaze. “I’m good. I’m green.”

She squealed when nimble fingers tugged her panties aside and teased at her cunt. “You’re wet, too,” Crowe added, helpfully, before withdrawing her hand and holding her glistening fingers out for Luna and Aranea to see.

Without being asked, Lunafreya turned her head and licked those fingers, lapping at the sweet saltiness of her own juices until Crowe’s hand was… well, not _dry_ , but clean.

“Such a good girl,” Crowe murmured, putting her hand back between Luna’s legs and running one fingertip along her satin-covered slit.

Luna whined and bucked her hips, trying to get closer. She wanted the panties off, she wanted Crowe to fuck her with her hand while Aranea did… whatever Aranea wanted, and then when Cindy came, she wanted her to sit on her face. To completely lose herself in the giving and receiving of pleasure, to surround herself with all three of her lovers, this was what Luna wanted. What she needed.

“Eyes on me, Princess,” Aranea cooed, grasping Lunafreya’s chin in one manicured hand firmly enough that Luna could feel the edges of her violet nails digging into her skin in a way that only spurred her on more. She focused her gaze on Aranea, her lovely short, silver hair shining in the lights.

Aranea took off her top and tossed it aside, then leaned down to press her chest against Luna’s. The fabric of her bra brushing against Luna’s taut nipples was just this side of too abrasive, but she endured.

For these women, she would take as much as they could give, and she would thank them for it.

“Take off my bra, babe,” Aranea murmured in Luna’s ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth, punctuating the sentence with a sharp nip.

Luna slid her arms around Aranea and undid the clasp with shaky fingers, drawing the straps down Aranea’s shoulders with a gentle caress. She made an ineffectual attempt at slipping the cups of the bra away from Aranea’s breasts, but failed. That didn’t stop her from slipping her fingers beneath until she found Aranea’s nipples, though, rolling them between her fingers and desperately hoping that by heaping attention on this lover, she could put off succumbing to the rapidly approaching orgasm from her other lover’s attention to her pussy.

Aranea sat up and clucked her tongue. “Tsk, tsk. Someone’s greedy. Did I tell you to grope me?”

“No, Mistress,” Luna said, trying so hard to look repentant, but assuming from the smirk on Aranea’s face that she failed.

“I think that she needs to be punished,” Crowe decreed, her fingers going still where they had teased Luna’s pussy with the gentlest of touches. She pulled her hand away and stood up, coming to stand next to them, leaning forward to first capture Aranea’s lips in a passionate kiss. Watching the two of them lose themselves in each other only aroused Lunafreya further and she moaned quietly, wondering if they would notice if she slid a hand down into her own panties while enjoying the show.

“Did someone say ‘punished’? Ah must’ve arrived right on time,” Cindy drawled.

Lunafreya gasped. She hadn’t even heard the bedroom door! From the broad grins on Crowe and Aranea’s faces, they had been entirely aware of their fourth partner’s entrance, and were now enjoying her surprise.

“You sure did, sugarcane,” Aranea agreed, climbing off Luna and crossing to take Cindy into her arms.

“We missed you,” Crowe said, joining them and embracing Cindy from behind. Luna could see her kiss the back of Cindy’s neck at the same time that Aranea kissed her lips, saw Crowe reach around to push her t-shirt and bra up to reveal her bountiful breasts even as Aranea unzipped her pants.

“Y’all are sure eager,” Cindy laughed, pushing them away to finish shucking her clothing herself. When she was nude, she grinned devilishly between them both. “ _And_ overdressed.”

While Crowe and Aranea tugged off the rest of their own clothing, Cindy sauntered over to where Luna lay on the bed. She hadn’t dared break position, knowing that deliberate disobedience would bring on an entirely worse punishment — it would stop the scene entirely. They had all been together long enough, and had so many discussions and negotiations, that Lunafreya knew exactly which buttons to push and which to avoid.

But now, she wasn’t really thinking about all of that, not consciously. She was too busy feasting her eyes on all that tanned, naked skin, lush hips that swayed with Cindy’s every step, gorgeous breasts that bounced when she came to an abrupt halt right beside the bed.

“Have you been bein’ a bad girl while Ah was gone?” Cindy cooed, reaching out with one hand to pinch Luna’s left nipple sharply, eliciting a yelp. “Do you need to be reminded who’s in charge?” She twisted the nipple, and Luna felt tears spring to her eyes.

"I-I am trying to be good,” she insisted. “I’m just… it’s just that they…”

“Oh, blaming your _bad_ behavior on us, are you?” Crowe said, coming up on the other side of the bed and reaching out to cup Luna’s right breast. The gentle rub of her thumb over its nipple was a delicious contrast to the way Cindy continued tormenting the other.

“No! I’m not, I just—”

Aranea slapped a hand down on one creamy thigh and Luna’s words cut off into a strangled cry. “I don’t want to hear any excuses. Roll over.”

Luna obeyed with alacrity, folding her arms beneath her head and not saying another word. She was simultaneously terrified and aroused; the terror not a true fear, not of these women she loved and who loved her, but allowing herself to fall into that inner place where all she desired was to be found pleasing — and all she truly feared was being found lacking.

She felt a warm hand caress her ass through the thin fabric of her panties before pulling them down. They weren’t taken off, but rather rolled to rest midway down her thighs. Somehow having her underwear pushed down but then left sitting there made Luna feel even more naked than if they’d been cast aside, and that had almost certainly been the intent. It also told her who had made the move — Crowe, bless her, loved little mindfucks like that — but Luna was given scant time to mull this over before other hands grasped at her flesh, squeezing and tugging apart the cheeks until she felt her entire face aflame.

“Look how she blushes,” Aranea cackled. “Honey, it’s nothing we haven’t seen before.”

The barest whisper of a tongue against her asshole elicited a surprised gasp, and then the hands were releasing her ass and sliding along her spine. Nails scratched a harsh path as the hand lowered back towards her hips, and this told Luna it was Cindy who caressed her, for Cindy did so delight in the mixture of pain with pleasure.

Crack! Cindy was still raking her nails in patterns over Luna’s exposed back, and Crowe had circled around to bow forward and stare Luna in the eyes, so that meant this was Aranea. While the three certainly did a good job of keeping her guessing, Lunafreya admitted she found comfort in the patterns which emerged.

Crowe’s eyes lit with pleasure as they bored into hers, making Luna squirm even more than the hands of her lovers working over her flesh.

“I want her mouth,” Crowe whined, “but she’ll bite me if you keep spanking her.”

“If she bites you, she’ll get way worse than a spanking,” Aranea purred, bringing her hand down sharply against each asscheek in turn.

“Perfect!” Cindy fairly sang in delight. “Get into place, Crowe. Don’t let up, Aranea.” And they would all obey her too, without pause or question. Maybe later in the night, Cindy would have all three of them serving her pleasure. The last time that happened, it was Crowe kneeling next to Cindy’s side where she lay on the bed, her arms folded behind her and chest thrust out to make it easy for Cindy to torment her nipples while Aranea and Luna ate her out in tandem, occasionally stopping to make out when Cindy ordered a show. They would each slip a finger inside Cindy, fucking her together while they used their mouths to please her, their tongues slipping over each other as they worked. Luna had nearly come just from that alone, but Cindy wasn’t one to leave a lover hanging — she had fucked Crowe until she howled, while Aranea and Luna found release in each other, Luna’s side pressed to Crowe’s, the two close enough to kiss — so they did, often.

In short order, Crowe was sitting at the head of the bed, Luna coaxed up on to her hands and knees. Crowe leaned down as if wanting a kiss, and Luna lifted her face eagerly.

Slap! Cindy’s palm cracked against her cheek harshly and Crowe giggled before grabbing a fistful of Luna’s messy blonde hair, tugging her towards her cunt. “You know what to do, Princess.”

Luna lapped at Crowe’s pussy eagerly, sliding her tongue between her labia and seeking out that little bundle of nerves. She wished she had the use of her hands, yearned to slide a finger inside Crowe’s core and feel the way her muscles would contract when Luna pushed her over the edge. When Crowe reached down with one hand to impale herself, Luna moaned into her, which had the chain reaction of making Crowe murmur in pleasure and tighten her other hand in Luna’s hair so hard it brought tears to Luna’s eyes.

Aranea continued to spank her, never settling into a steady cadence but keeping a syncopated rhythm, keeping her off center and guessing. It was a struggle for Lunafreya not to turn and sink her teeth into the creamy flesh of Crowe’s inner thigh, but she was determined to do well with this, to take the beating, to give pleasure, and to…

Wait. Where was Cindy? What did she have in mind?

“Don’t stop.” A whisper in her ear before teeth nipped at it. One of Cindy’s hands slid beneath Luna, and without being commanded, she arched her back to give Cindy better access.

“Such a good girl,” Cindy cooed as she squeezed her breast. “It was worth the trainin’ of you, of all of you. Do you have any idea how sexy y’all look right now?”

Oh, Astrals. Cindy was going to _talk_.

More than any of the rest of them, Cindy delighted in being verbal in the bedroom. Lunafreya had grown more accustomed to it over the years, but was still shy about reciprocating. Thankfully, her mouth was quite occupied. Thought she suspected responding would be easier than the task set before her: to listen to whatever debauched filth would pour from Cindy’s honeyed lips while Aranea continued to redden her ass, all the while continuing to eat Crowe out while making sure not to falter or use her teeth.

“Crowe’s got that spacy look she gets where her eyes go even darker but all hazy like, and her mouth is gaping open just enough I could slip one of my nipples in for her to suck,” Cindy mused. “Maybe later. Aranea looks like she is sure enjoying tanning your hide, darlin. She’s all flushed from exertion, from her face down to those luscious breasts of hers.” Her voice raised, attention shifting to their lover. “Aranea, sugah, play with your tits.” A pause. “Good girl!”

“Now, where was Ah?” Cindy switched her hand to Luna’s other breast, pulling and twisting at the nipple in such a way Luna realized she was rocking her hips back towards Aranea, but she couldn’t help it. From the delighted way Cindy and Aranea laughed, they didn’t mind.

“So, Aranea’s playing with herself, though I fancy she’d love a hand. Crowe is half gone from the look of it. And you,” Cindy’s voice deepened. “You, spread out between us all, your skin more pink than ivory, dripping with sweat, trembling with need… you look so gorgeous Ah’m tempted to keep you like this all night.”

Luna whimpered needily. Surely she’d get some relief? They wouldn’t work her up and leave her hanging?

“But maybe,” Cindy drawled, releasing her hold on Luna’s breast and leaning down to meet her eyes over Crowe’s thigh. “If you are a very, very good girl, Ah’ll let you come. Would you like that?”

Luna nodded, her verbal response lost in Crowe’s cunt. She heard Crowe’s moan, low and liquid, no doubt from the way the vibration of Luna’s mouth felt against her clit. She felt more than saw Crowe add a second finger, pumping them in and out more rapidly.

“Aranea, to me,” Cindy ordered, and after one last, sharp slap, Luna saw Aranea move past in her peripheral vision.

“On yer knees, honey,” Cindy’s grin was audible in her voice. “I want your mouth on my pussy, and your hands on your tits. I can’t reach ‘em down there, so torment ‘em real nice for me, hear?”

Lunafreya heard Aranea’s muffled moan and knew she had already dived in. She imagined what her tall, proud girlfriend must look like now, naked and flushed at Cindy’s feet, her face between those suntanned thighs, cupping her own breasts and plucking at her own nipples.

“I have such well behaved little loves, oh yes I do,” Cindy said with satisfaction. “Crowe, come for me, darlin’.”

That was all it took; Luna had felt how near to her peak Crowe had been, and knew she was holding off for the permission just granted. As much as Crowe enjoyed inflicting psychological dominance over others, she equally enjoyed being on the receiving end, and Cindy was more than happy to oblige.

Luna kept her mouth moving, licking up the surge of salty sweetness, lapping Crowe’s fingers when they pulled out from inside her. She didn’t stop until Crowe physically pushed her away with a ragged, “Enough,” and then she stopped at once.

“Seems to me,” Cindy’s voice was husky, “you could return the favor.”

Luna let her elbows relax, thinking she’d get to lay down now, but the sharp swat to her hip corrected her assumption. “I didn’t say you could break position, Princess. Get up, now.”

Once her posture was straight, Crowe got up and walked to the foot of the bed. Luna felt her nimble fingers tug her labia apart, and knew Crowe was staring. She fought the urge to push her thighs together, wrestled with the desire to debase herself by begging for the touch Crowe was withholding.

“Hang on a minute.” Cindy nudged Luna over and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Alright, keep goin’.”

Now Luna could see Aranea’s silver maned head between Cindy’s legs, but she was only allowed the lovely vision for a moment before Cindy grasped her chin in one calloused hand and turned her head for a deep kiss.

While they kissed, Crowe finally made a move, licking one long stroke along the center of Luna’s cunt from hole to clit. Luna moaned into Cindy’s mouth and her lover giggled into hers, nipping at her lips before drawing back to make eye contact. “Liked that, huh?”

When Crowe began to eat her out in earnest, Luna offered a prayer to whatever divinity was listening. She knew this wouldn’t take long, she was so worked up she felt like she could explode at any moment. And Crowe knew all the best ways to drive her wild, using one fingertip to tease at her entrance, making her insane with the desire to feel her girlfriend plunge it inside, while working her clit steadily with her tongue, giving her not a moment to catch her breath.

Luna let her eyes fall shut, leaning into the sensations, knowing she was writing against Crowe’s face but helpless to hold still. She felt it building so fast, the coiling heat deep inside her, ready to break over her like the cresting wave with just a little more pressure, another breath, another heartbeat—

“Look at me,” Cindy commanded, and Luna opened her eyes to meet those baby blues right as Crowe’s fingers plunged home and—

Intense pleasure coursed through her as she came. Someone was screaming. It took a moment for Lunafreya to realize it was she herself, her head thrown back, her body shaking with the force of her orgasm. Cindy had leaned down to wrap her arms around her, and Crowe felt the moment that Aranea pushed her over her own edge. They clung together, lost in the moment, hanging on for dear life.

Luna was abstractly aware that Crowe had stopped touching her, but she couldn’t figure out how to focus her eyes to look for her. But she didn’t have to; the bed shifted as Aranea and Crowe lay across it’s foot, and from Aranea’s cries, Crowe brought her to completion with her practiced touch.

The four of them lay there in a tangle of sweat-slicked limbs and tangled hair, barely all fitting on the caravan’s lone bed but none wanting to find space. Silence reigned, save for ragged breaths, as they all gradually came back to themselves. Aranea was able to stand first, so she went and got a big glass of water that was shared among the group once they all managed to sit upright. Still no words were spoken; no words were necessary. They found t-shirts and nightgowns to ward against the chill of the night, and then they all packed into the bed like sardines in a can. It was an uncomfortably tight fit, but Luna knew she wasn’t the only one who cared if she was up all night — it was worth it to feel this closeness with her loves, to have everyone within easy reach.

And of course it was Cindy’s sleepy, mischievous voice that broke the quiet. “We’re gonna need a bigger bed. No way we can get a fifth in this one.”

Everybody chuckled except Lunafreya, who smiled happily to herself. Yes, the marriage would change things, but she knew it would all work out. She and Gentiana loved each other just as surely as the four of them cuddled together did — and love always found a way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts if you feel moved to comment! <3


End file.
